The Darker side of reality
by Coffee Beans and Paper Hearts
Summary: New york was supposed to be the start of something amazing. The start of their dreams coming true. But sometimes things don't go as you planned. Welcome to the dark side of reality.  Klaine is also present in this fic.
1. Chapter 1

"Get off me!" She yelled, pushing and shoving at the man on top of her.

He was short, but had a large stomach, and his breath smelt rancid. A mixture of alcohol and smoke filled her delicate nose. His head was bald, and he had a large tattoo of a dragon on his upper left arm. The arm that held the innocent girl to the floor.

His other was trailing up her skirt. He grunted and groaned as he covered her mouth in his. It was rough and just disgusting. "Get off! Get off me!" She tried again, but the more she struggled the more he fought back.

The girl gagged as she felt him undoing his trousers and squeezed her eyes shut tight.

There was nothing she could do but get it over with. Maybe if she thought of something else her mind would take her away from this hell.

There were so many questions filling her mind. Who was this man? Why was he here? And how the hell did he get into her apartment?

As the young woman tried desperately to remember what she had been doing before she ended up underneath this burly man, he was taking of their clothing, slowly but roughly.

Just as she was about to give up all hope, something shiny caught her eye. It was an empty champagne bottle. She remembered drinking from it last night at a party when some friends came over.

It was sitting of the edge of the table in the hallway, and if she really tried, she could probably reach up and grab it, at least then she'd have something to threaten this man with, and right now all she wanted was for him to stop, and just disappear.

The two large hands pushed down on her hips forcing her to the felt a sharp pain as the man's large thumbs dug into her hip bones.

His face was a blur in the dim light of the room, but she could just make out that he was licking his lips.

Filled with disgust and all the strength she had in her body, she lunged herself upwards and grabbed the champagne bottle. But instead of bringing it down to threaten him with, her hand slipped from the table and brought the bottle down with it, dropping in a loud smash.

She closed her eyes as glass flew everywhere, and it took her a while to notice that the body on top of her was no longer holding her down, but was lying on top of her completely.

"Ughh" She groaned as she rolled him off of her, and clutching her clothes to her frail body, she ran to the light switch at the end of the hall.

"Oh my god!" She screamed as she saw the body swimming in a pool of deep red blood. It was shockingly bright against her white apartment and it made her jump out of her skin.

Was he dead? She thought, approaching him slowly. She was shaking like a leaf as she rolled him over seeing the huge gash in the back of his head.

Blood continued to pour from it and she had no idea what to do.

Her hand automatically came up to her mouth as she fell to floor next to the body, continuing to shake. "What have I done?" She murmured under her breath.

What was she supposed to do. The shock was so much that she could do nothing but sit there and take it all in.

Suddenly she thought about those cop movies she's watched as a child and remembered how they had checked for a pulse. She did just that, settling her shaking finger onto the fat stubbly skin of the man's neck. But her fingers were so shaky that she couldn't tell if he had a pulse or not, so she let out a loud sob and slid across the wooden floor to sit up against the wall.

This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to be here like this. She was supposed to be happy, and have the perfect life in New York as a young adult. This must be a dream. It was all too horrible to be reality.

She noticed she was only in her underwear as her bruised body hung limply at the edge of the room. She was terrified but also incredibly exhausted.

Her eyelids hung heavily over her eyes as the room grew darker and her breathing grew heavier.

She didn't notice when the door was pushed open or when a tall slender figure walked in and dropped their bags to the floor. Nor did she notice when they ran over and knelt by her sleeping body.

"Oh my god" They said, their own hand covering their mouth as they took in the sight in front of them.

"Rachel"


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt Hummel had been walking back from College. It was about 10pm and he was eager to get home to see his gorgeous boyfriend Blaine.

He knew he'd be waiting for him, probably trying to cook some romantic meal for them. He smiled as he thought of Blaine wearing an apron and cursing as he burnt all the food. He was just plain adorable, even when he was only in Kurt's mind.

It was a late February night in New York, and snow covered the sidewalk.

He walked slowly but steadily in his big doc martin boots, being sure not to slip on any ice.

He definatley didn't want to waste his precious weekend in the hospital.

These were the only times he really got to see Blaine. He was working for the rest of the week, and as much as he loved college, he loved Blaine more. A lot more.

Soon he passed the familiar coffee shop where he and his boyfriend often spent early mornings together. He knew he was fast approaching their apartment block.

It was in Manhattan, with a clear view of Central Park. That was the main reason they had brought it in the first place. Of course it was freaking expensive and Kurt had to sell his black SUV to pay for it, but he figured he wouldn't really need a car in New York anyway. There were enough taxi cabs and subways to get around.

As he walked up the steps to the big doors of the building they called home, he noticed that the lights above the door were on. He knew Rachel never turned the lights on after 9. She was all for saving the planet, and never broke out of a routine.

Although it had been a total coincidence that he and Blaine had bought an apartment right above Rachel Berry, It had turned out rather well.

They all went to Colleges near each other, and often had parties together in the evenings. It was also good to have a familiar face around to talk to.

Back in high school, Kurt would probably have rather sold all of his Alexander McQueen clothing than move somewhere with Rachel Berry, but now he was so thankful that he had.

She had turned out to be a very good friend to both him and Blaine, which made seeing her lights on late at night even more worrying.

He slid his keys into the door and stepped into the empty hall way.

There was a big spiral staircase in the middle, and an information desk where a secretary should have been seated, but never was.

Kurt pulled his bag further up his shoulder as he anxiously climbed the stairs. It felt like there were thousands of them before he reached Rachel's floor. The door to her apartment was open. _Oh god. _He thought to himself.

He took a deep breath and pushed open it open.

There, in the bright light of the hallway, was blood.

It was the first thing he noticed and he felt his heart leap into his throat as he took in the deep red liquid that trailed across the hall.

All he was thinking of was Rachel. Was this her blood? Was she even alive at this point?

He would of noticed her had he looked up, but he couldn't take his eyes of the blood.

It was so shocking he swore he felt his heart stop. Never in his 21 years of living had he seen this much blood. Only on TV or in the movies, but never before his very eyes.

His breathing grew faster and faster as he tried to blank out the terrible thoughts that flooded his mind, and he finally tore his eyes from the blood to look at was lying within it.

At first he couldn't make out exactly what it was, all he knew was that it wasn't Rachel. It was much bigger, and bulkier and wearing _jeans?_ He could just make out legs and then suddenly it hit him. It was a man lying in the blood. _A man. _And he sure wasn't breathing.

_Oh jesus._ This man was dead, and someone had killed him.

As he approached him he noticed another head next to the mans. It took a few moments for his mind to figure out what he was seeing, but then he recognized the face of Rachel.

Her hair was a mess, tangled and sticking out in several places.

Her eyes were a deep dark colour, the sort they turned when you were extremely tired. Her arms hung limply at her sides, one hand holding a pile of clothes.

Kurt then realized that Rachel was in her underwear.

He'd never seen a girl in her underwear before, and his eyes trailed across her stomach, noticing it was black and blue.

This man had attacked her. "Rachel" He gasped, dropping to his knees next to her.

He saw the rise and fall of her chest and thanked grilled cheesus she was still alive.

He was about to call an ambulance then, but as he reached down to grab his phone, he remembered the man. The dead man. The dead man lying next to him. The dead man lying next to him who had been murdered. That wasn't going to look good.

_Stuff the ambulance. _He thought, and shoved his phone back into his pocket.

For a while he just sat there and tried to wake Rachel up.

Then he turned his thoughts to the body again. What should he do? Kurt was just a small boy from Ohio, who wouldn't kill a fly let alone a person. He hadn't exactly gone through plans on how to dispose of a dead body before.

He stood up and hooked his arms under the mans arm pits, wincing at the smell.

This man was heavy, and it took Kurt a few tries before he could pull him from his position on the floor.

The blood followed Kurt around the apartment as he dragged the body all the way through the spare bedroom and stuffed him in a closet in the corner.

It would have to do for now. Luckily most of the flooring in Rachel's apartment was wooden, so he didn't have to worry about getting blood stains on the carpet.

After cleaning up the mess in the hall, he ran back to Rachel, who seemed to be moving around and making groaning noises.

Kurt was thankful that she was closer to waking up. He needed to talk to her about this. She needed help. These injuries looked pretty major.

Pulling his trusty iPhone out of his pocket, he dialed the number of the only person he needed right now.

Blaine.


End file.
